


Amends

by KaiRaine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, and an author who doesn't understand tagging, just a little, robert can get fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiRaine/pseuds/KaiRaine
Summary: Maryse Lightwood, of all people, shows up at Magnus' door one evening.





	Amends

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my Tumblr originally and I've been meaning to move it here for ages.

A firm but insistent knock came from his door, surprising Magnus. He wasn’t expecting anyone other than Alexander, who knew he didn’t have to knock to come in. Magnus looked at himself in the mirror, making sure he looked presentable, and opened the door, coming face to face with Mrs. Lightwood.

“Maryse?”

Magnus was stunned. Of all the people he’d expected to willingly bring themselves to his door, Maryse Lightwood didn’t even make the list.

“Alexander isn’t here, if that’s who you’re looking for.”

She smiled, which threw Magnus off even more. “I’m aware. I’m here to see you.”

“Me?” He repeated.

She nodded. “I wanted to apologize.”

Magnus’ brain short-circuited a bit. He tried to work out what he’d had to drink today that could possibly be making him hallucinate so badly. But, it occurred to him that not even in his wildest dreams could he have imagined Maryse Lightwood coming to him to apologize. Whatever this was, it was really happening.

“Uh,” he opened the door all the way. “Come in. Can I get you something to drink?”

“No, thank you,” she answered cordially as she entered. “I’m good.”

Magnus closed the door and gestured Maryse toward one of the couches, making himself the martini he so desperately needed right now.

He sat down on the couch opposite her and swirled his drink. “Did Alec put you up to this?”

He could think of no other reason his boyfriend’s mother would be here right now, but she shook her head.

“No,” she said. “I’ve been, um, trying to make amends with all the people I’ve hurt in the past. And that includes you.”

The warlock was again shocked into silence. He hid his surprise behind the martini glass he raised to his lips, though it did nothing to calm the torrent of emotions inside his chest. He set it aside when the woman across from him gave him a disdained look.

“It took me a while,” she continued, never breaking eye contact, “far too long, to realize that Alec truly is in love with you. Probably, because I didn’t want to see it.”

Magnus leaned forward and pressed his fingers together beneath his chin, unable to believe his own ears.

“I had…” she paused, as if searching for the right word, “prejudices. About downworlders in general. About you. I didn’t really understand. And, none of those things were your fault, but I took them out on you, and on Alec. And for all of those things, I am  _immeasurably_  sorry.”

Magus chose his response carefully, hoping he’d come across far less shaken than he was. “I am hundreds of years old, Maryse. And in all that time, I have never been more surprised to receive an apology from anyone than I am right now.”

Maryse looked like she wanted to speak, but he held up his hand to stop her. She sat back like she was trying to swallow her pride.

“Nor have I ever been so happy,” he continued, pausing dramatically and watching the hope flicker in her eyes, “to accept said apology.”

She breathed a sigh of relieve and the pair shared their first ever genuine smile at each other.

“Thank you, Magnus. I know this doesn’t fix things between us, but you have no idea what this means to me… what it’ll mean to Alec.”

What it meant to Magnus went without saying. “Would you like to tell him, or should I?”

Her face fell slightly. “I, unfortunately, actually have to get back to Idris. With things settling down from the war, I have a new battle to fight.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow and wordlessly invited her to proceed.

“I’m finally going to end things with Robert,” she finished quietly. “If he thinks he’s found love, who am I to hold him back? Plus, I think it’s best for the  children, especially Max. He’s been in the middle of it, caught the backlash of it. I can’t keep putting him through that.”

Magnus let the silence linger for a moment.

“You know, Maryse,” he said gently, but with conviction. “It’s okay to have self-centered reasons for divorcing Robert. You’re not being selfish for wanting him to stop hurting you. His affair is not your fault. You didn’t deserve it. You don’t have to feel guilty for leaving a toxic situation.”

If he didn’t know any better, Magnus would have sworn the woman was crying.

“You don’t have to do it for anyone else,” he whispered. “It’s okay to do it for you.”

If she hadn’t been crying before, Maryse was definitely crying now and against his better judgement, Magnus got up and moved across the room to sit next to her. He offered her the handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and put an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into the hug, surprisingly, and wiped her eyes.

They stayed like that for a while, the only noise coming from the light rain outside.

Maryse sat up, frowning at the piece of cloth now covered in her mascara. “Magnus, this looks expensive.”

“I have magic for that, my dear.” Magnus smiled softly, looking her over. “Your makeup is running. If you want, I have magic for that too. We don’t want Robert to think he’s capable of tearing down such a strong woman, one whose tears he is entirely undeserving of.”

Maryse brightened at this and nodded her consent. Magnus snapped, a light blue flash both making the handkerchief look good as new and fixing the lady’s makeup. He handed her a compact mirror to assess his work, and was pleased when she seemed to approve.

“Thank you again, for everything, Magnus,” she said, getting up. “But, I should get back to the Institute so I can get that portal to Idris.”

Magnus got up with her. “That seems like a lot of unnecessary travel, and you’ll need a warlock for the portal anyway. So, why not let me save you a few steps? You can portal to Idris from here.”

Maryse looked a little confused by his offer, but didn’t decline. Magnus summoned his magic and created the portal.

Before she stepped through, Magnus caught her hand. “You’re not alone either. Please, if you need anything at all, call me. I am never too busy to help family.”

She still had a look of disbelief on her face when she stepped through the portal.

* * *

Not even an hour later, Alexander walked in the door.

“Hey,” he said, that adorable smirk lighting up his face.

Magnus got up from the bar and closed the space between them, kissing his boyfriend in greeting.

“Drink?” the warlock offered, as Alec took off his jacket and boots.

“Please,” Alec replied. “How was your day?”

“Fine,” Magnus answered as he poured them each a glass of wine. “Your mother paid me a visit.”

Alec stopped dead in his tracks, looking distressed and terrified. “Magnus, I’m so sorry. I had no idea-”

Magnus waved away his fears with a reassuring smile and handed the shadowhunter his drink, which he accepted a little too eagerly.

“She came by to apologize for the way she’s treated me in the past… the way she’s treated us.”

Alec choked on his drink. “Are- are you sure it was really my mother?”

“Quite,” Magnus chuckled. “I didn’t believe it myself at first, but my wards prevent shapeshifting now and I could never have dreamed up something that wild even in my most feverish or drugged state.”

Alec was quiet while he considered all of this. Magnus watched his face journey, sipping from his own glass.

He finally just shook his head. “What does this mean?”

“I think it means she doesn’t hate me anymore,” Magnus half-joked, causing Alec bite back a laugh. “But, I also think it means that she sees that we’re good for each other. That, this- our relationship- is something we’re both committed to; that we are in this for the long haul. She just wants you to be happy, Alexander.”

Alec’s eyes were shinning and Magnus went willingly when his boyfriend pulled him in close. The kiss was soft and tender, and it ended too soon, leaving Magnus chasing Alec’s lips.

“I couldn’t be happier.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanted to talk to me on Tumblr, I'm @allicareaboutishowyoufeel


End file.
